


<1m

by ShinyandChrome1331



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyandChrome1331/pseuds/ShinyandChrome1331
Summary: Naoto, missing her boyfriend, receives an incredibly pleasant surprise.





	<1m

“OK, you. Come here.” Naoto ordered as she reached out for the rather unamused cat. It appeared to be quite comfortable resting on the branch, and for a moment she worried that it would take a swipe at her. However, the feline let out a long, lazy yawn and walked over to her. Cradling the animal gently, Naoto carefully descended the tree with her free arm. Upon reaching the ground she turned and presented the cat to its owner: a young girl, likely seven or eight years old. The girl took hold of the cat with tears in her eyes, before bowing deeply.

“Thanks, big sis! You’re the best detective ever!”

Naoto shook her head, “Not at all. I’m just glad I could help find her. Call me again if she ever goes missing.”

The child beamed at her, “I will! I’d better get back before mama worries. Thanks again!” She yelled back as she began to run home.

Naoto shook her head and smirked to herself. Finding lost cats in trees, what a cliché activity for an off-duty detective. Still, she couldn’t complain. The look of awe on the girl’s face as she tracked the cat’s trail had made the whole thing worth it. It couldn’t compare to the cases she’d solved with Senpai, but then again, what could?

 _Senpai…_ her heart tightened at his memory. It had only been a few months since their last meeting, but to Naoto it felt like an eternity. Speaking over the phone would never compare to meeting in person, and she couldn’t help but feel lonely away from her beloved.

Seeking to dull the ache, she checked the distance on her watch.

>10m

Of course, the reading was the same as always. With such a short range, it would never read any differently while he was out of town. Still, the act of checking always made him feel closer, so check she would.

Naoto shivered in the cold November wind, glad for her now shoulder length hair. It was undeniably harder to maintain, but it helped to keep the cold at bay. Also, though she was embarrassed to admit it, a part of her hoped that Senpai would compliment her on it the next time they met.

Deciding to take the long way home, she soon found herself passing alongside the Samegawa River, a familiar bench on her left. _Ah. I always seem to find my way here, don’t I?_ She idly thought. So many memories had been made here, working with Senpai to solve the Phantom Thief case. Out of habit, her eyes stole again to her watch.

>10m

Sighing, she resumed her walk. Making her way through the residential area, she once again found her thoughts turning to the past. _It’ll be a year tomorrow, won’t it? A year since we became a couple…_ A sad smile adorned her lips. She had been careful not to mention the event to Senpai the last time they’d spoken. It was a childish anniversary to celebrate, and he couldn’t afford any distractions from his studying. Still, a part of her wished that they could spend the day together. For a third time that day, she sought solace in her watch.

10m

_Of course, it’s the same as always. What’s wrong with me? I’ve never been this obsessed with… Wait, what did it say?_

10m

She hastily searched her surroundings, finding only an empty street. Was the watch malfunctioning? Why would it have changed? Suddenly it hit her: the Dojima residence was only about a block over. _It can’t be…_

She took off for the domicile at a run, cautious hope building to a crescendo in her chest as the watch ticked lower. Her body carried her forward on pure, rising emotion; and when she rounded the corner to find the love of her life standing outside a familiar home and gazing at the sky, every fiber of her being burst into action before she could even process the fact that, yes, Yu Narukami was once again in Inaba.

She heard someone yell out “Senpai!” before registering that it was in fact her own voice that had issued the cry. He turned and looked at her, surprise and joy combined on his face. The next thing she registered was a familiar body wrapped in her arms, and a familiar pair of lips beneath her own.

Yu’s face shifted to raw surprise briefly, before deciding to simply enjoy the fact that his normally reserved girlfriend was clinging to and kissing him.

Naoto continued this way for several glorious seconds before a low cough brought her back to her senses. The magnitude of her actions dawning on her, she jumped back from Yu with a light yelp. Her face taking on a hue of crimson that rivaled Yukiko’s sweater, she slowly turned around to find Nanako and Dojima waiting. Nanako wore a blush that matched her own, while Dojima merely sported a wry grin. Nanako quickly hid her face in her hands and rushed back into the house.

“Wait! Nanako-chan!” Turning around, she found Yu awkwardly scratching his head. “S-S-S-Senpai! What’s going on? How long have you been in Inaba? Why didn’t you call me?”

Before Yu could answer, Dojima spoke up. “If you can peel yourself off him long enough to come inside, we’ll explain everything.” He reentered the house, chuckling lightly to himself and muttering some comment about kids and their freedoms. Sharing an embarrassed look with Yu, she had no real choice but to accept his invitation.

 

 

After seeing the two settled under the kotatsu, Dojima excused himself, saying that he wanted to check on Nanako. Left alone, Naoto found it suddenly difficult to make eye contact. _What was I thinking? I see him for the first time in months, and that’s how I greet him? I must look so desperate…_

“…Naoto.” Her name jolted her out of her reverie, and she quickly glanced at Yu. “Sorry, what was that?”

He smiled “I said, ‘I couldn’t wait to see you again Naoto’”.

“Oh. Well, that’s; that’s good! I missed you too, Senpai.”

“Sorry for not calling ahead, there wasn’t a whole lot of planning for this trip.”

“I see. Why are you here at this time of year, anyway?”

“Well, I have an interview at O-Dai scheduled for next Tuesday, so I thought I’d spend the weekend here since I’d be nearby.”

Naoto took a second to register the significance of that name. “O-Dai? Okina College? You’re applying there?”

Yu nodded. “It’s at the top of my list. I’m looking into their Criminal Studies program.”

“Wait, Criminal Studies? Why would you want to study that?”

Yu blushed suddenly, averting his eyes slightly. “Well, it has to do with the career I’d like to pursue…”

Her curiosity peeked, and feeling slightly hopeful, Naoto pressed him further. “Yes? And that would be?”

He coughed lightly. “It’s just, I’ve never enjoyed myself more than when I’m solving mysteries with you. So I thought, you know, I might enjoy being a detective.” Naoto found his fidgeting at that moment rather adorable. “Besides, I’d love to have the chance to work with you again…”

She reached across the kotatsu and gripped his hand, smiling widely. “Senpai, I’d love that! I can’t believe you want to share a career with me! And studying so close!”

Yu laughed. “Uncle Dojima had the same reaction. I swear there were tears of pride in his eyes when I told him. We’ve already talked it over, and he said that I could stay here if I get into O-Dai.”

“Wait, stay here? That means…”

“Yep. If all goes well then I’ll be moving back to Inaba at the end of the school year.”

Naoto barely managed to stop herself from launching over the kotatsu. _Geez, what is wrong with my impulse control today?_ Regaining some composure, she managed to stammer out, “Senpai? I-Is It alright if I sit next to you right now?”

Yu merely smiled, lifting up the blanket and motioning her over. Needing no further invitation, she rounded the kotatsu and snuggled deeply into his side as he placed his arm around her shoulder. “I’m home, Naoto.”

“Welcome home, Senpai.”

They sat there in silence for several minutes before Yu chimed in, “You know, there is another reason I didn’t tell you I was coming.”

“Hm?”

“I, well, I was hoping I’d be able to surprise you tomorrow. It’s a big day after all.”

Amazed joy filled her heart as Yu leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Happy Anniversary Naoto. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Senpai. More than you can possibly imagine.”

He playfully ruffled her hair over the spot he had kissed. “Hey, Naoto?”

“Yes?”

“I love what you’ve done with your hair. It looks amazing.”

Seeking to keep her happiness from overwhelming her, she reflexively glanced at her watch.

<1m

 _This. This right here is bliss in its purest form._ She decided, before surrendering to that bliss and embracing her love as tightly as her arms would allow.


End file.
